Lockdown
by inudemon02
Summary: Based on a true story. Miss Togamon, Mr. Ninjamon and Mr. leomon's classes are in Lockdown What happens? One-shot since Tehy're shraing a class room


Digimon School

**Ok today I had a lockdown at my school. I was so scared but It's give me an Idea for this One-shot and my song I call** **Mr. Gunner and I don't own Digimon just MY song and Ocs **

**Rena P.O.V**

Well School is almost out and seven grades are with us cause Mr.Ninjamon is sick and Ninth grades are here cause they're helping us with homework. I was reading a story on the net when I heard a beeping noise," What a Practice fire drill?" Wg said," No I think its lock down drill."

Miss Togamon said," Everyone get your stuff and sit in the back of the room now!" We nod and did what she said and I turn off the computer And Miss Togamon lock the door and closed the windows. The noise was still on, giving me a headache. Wg said," Man, I feel like I'm back at school." I nod and Hug my knees_** I hope Inu isn't here yet I don't want her hurt.**_

**I'm scared now, I don't know if this practices drill or not. I hope Mr. Gunner won't come near me with his gun. I want to run away. I want to be in my love one's arms now. I call my Aunt on my cell and When I hear her voice, I had tears going down my face, I'm So Scare.**

Gotamon said," This my first Lock down, I'm scare." Wg said," Don't worry It's a drill, Trust me." Dark said," Maybe but Miss Togamon would tell us." Miss Togamon sit down on a chair near the door," Class this not a drill this for real." I hug my knees tighter now. Black said," Rena? Are you ok?" I nod," yeah, Just scare and I'm worry about Inu." Skull said," She be will fine." Kin lead on skull's shoulder," Rena, relaxed." Dark gets out her cell that is white with a wolf claw on it," I'm calling Inu." Dark dials and wait for a bit. Patamon said," I don't have a cell. I need to call T.K."

Dark said," Hey Inu, We're in a lock down." I heard Inu's voice," WHAT! Is everyone ok? What going on?" Dark said," We don't know, Inu and everyone is fine." Inu said," All right, Dark. They just told us, a digimon has a gun with him and D.S.G are there now and I can't come." Dark starts getting tears," All right, Inu Love you." Inu said," Love you, dark." Dark hang up on Inu. Gotamon said," Dark?" Dark said with tears coming down her cheeks," I'm fine, Gota." Gotamon hugs my sister," Your lying, Dark."

Dark starts crying. Black said," Come on, Dark. You be fine." Dark nods and wipes her selves," I know but I hope inu doesn't come."

**BANG! **Then everyone look scare

**Chorus**

**Get me out of here. I want to run away from Mr. Gunner I want my love ones now I want to leave. **

**Please Mr. Gunner don't come near our classroom I want to live. I'm worry about my friends in other class rooms and Wonder if Mr. Gunner got them or not I just want to be safe form Mr. Gunner man. Please Mr. Gunner have mercy on us.**

Gotamon said," I want to go home!" Agumon hugs Gotamon," It's All right, Gota. It will be over soon." Tentomon said," Not really, it might be two hours." Gotamon clings to Agumon," No!" Gubamon said," We will be fine."

**BANG! BANG BANG!**

I lean against a wall hugging my knees," damn it to hell!" Wg pats my shoulder," We be fine, Rena." I try not to cry, " I know but I'm scare damn it!" Mon said," I'm really scare rena, last time we had a lock down I all most got shoot."

**Get me out of here! Let me go please I don't want to die yet. Please someone clam me down!**

I hug Mon and place her in my lap. Wg said," Really? That happens to her." I nod," yep, at our old school." Mon nods and nuzzles in my fur.

**Knock Knock **

Patamon screams. While everyone else froze in horror.

**There was a knock at the door, I started to cry thinking Mr. Gunner is here to end my life More knocks came and My teacher stands at the door ready to attack just in case Mr. Gunner comes in with his gun**

Miss togamon got up and holds the door; While Wg looks at Mon and me," You ok?" We just nod as Kin crawl to us," it's all right, we here together." I nod as I hold Mon close to me," I know I'm just scare." Black said," We all scare, rena." Wg said," Yeah, we can do it."

Then the school bell rings but we stay still; just in case the kid is still lose. Miss Togamon said," Tentomon get on your lap top and hand it to me I need to check something." Tentomon nods then hands his laptop to Miss Togamon," Here you go."

Wg place his arm around my shoulder which made me blush," Everything is going be fine, Rena." Black brings dark close to him while Skull place kin near him. Patamon lies near Gotamon giving her a smile. Agumon sits next to Byiomon giving her a smile too. Palmon sits in between Tentomon and Gomamon and smiling at both of them

**My friend told me,' everything is going be fine.' I nod as I heard gun shoot afar from us as the knocking went down. I hug my knees and I felt an arm around my shoulder trying to clam me down**

**Then more gun shoot came as I cry and worry about my friends in other classrooms hoping Mr. Gunner didn't get them**

There more Knocking," D.S.G We're here to check if the digimon is in here." Miss Togamon unlocks the door and turns on the lights," Come in, class listen to them."

**Chorus**

A red Greymon and a sliver kyubimon and few Gruadromons with guns in theirs hands but The Kyubimon. The Greymon said," Ok, everyone stand up boys to one side of the room and girls to the other." We nods and did what we told. They look at the boys then they stop at black The Greymon said," You, boy come with us and bring your backpack."

Black nods and his eyes got huge. They walk to in front of us, girls. Black stand still looking at dark. The Greymon said," Hands behind head now!" He does that. Then The Greymon barks," Legs spared out now." He nods and does that quickly then The Greymon pats all over black and his eyes got wider and I was holding my giggles.

**Then The police came in ask girls to one side and boys to the other and search us to found Mr. Gunner then They gives a us a clear and left the room.**

When They left everyone burst out laughing while Black looks scare," Not funny!" Dark laughs," yeah it is!" Miss togamon locks the door and turn off the lights," All right class sits down." We nod and sit down together in a circle.

**I sat down as my friends' circle me and we comfort about each other since we're worry about Mr. Gunner coming to our door. More gunshots come and then I heard nothing.**

**Bang BANG!**

I try not to cry and I hope for the best then I heard nothing just the warning for lock downs still on. Then the phone rings and I jump watch made everyone laugh.

**Then The phones rings and my teacher picks it up and nod then place the phone down and looks at us with tears,' we can leave now.'**

Miss Togamon got the phone and nods then place the phone down," You can leave your tamers are waiting for you now." We cheer and ran out the door with our backpacks on our backs.

**I got up from the floor and walk out of my classroom. I saw my mom, So I ran to her and hug her right hoping Mr. Gunner is caught.**

We saw our tamers, So We ran to them and hug them with tears in our eyes, We happy yet sad. Inu hugs us at once," It's all right, come lets go home." We say good-bye to our friends and walk to our home.

**Chorus **

When we got home Miss Weise hug us with tears in her eyes," Thank god your all right!" I said," yes, We all right." Inu said," How about dinner?" We cheer for joy.

**I cry in my mom arms some more and Hope Mr. Gunner doesn't do that again soon.**

**OK! I'm done! Please tell me what you think. I work hard on it.**


End file.
